To stay or go
by Queen Regent Of The North
Summary: Carson is leaving for Haxby...leaving Elsie behind. All hope for a romance is lost... UNTIL! Beryl Patmore gets involved! Can she make him stay or will she end up making it worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've been wanting to try a multi chapter Chelsie Fic but I'm a bit nervous. :-S Anyway, here is the first chapter. **

**I own nothing, it all belongs to Mr Fellows and CO. If they DID belong to me Charles and Elsie would be off into the sunset by now.**

* * *

He was leaving her, leaving her for the blessed Lady Mary again. Why had she been so cross with him these last few weeks? Perhaps if she'd forgotten about the argument over Ethel he wouldn't be leaving. Perhaps he would have thought of her and decided to stay. 'Oh who are you kidding you foolish lass? You are the housekeeper in his mind and that's all you'll ever be!' She mentally chided herself. She had always considered them friends at very least. True she had wanted them to be more, so much more but she had always known it would not happen. His place in the house and the family, especially lady Mary would always come before her. But she could not get over the fact that he was leaving, she could not get over the fact that he was leaving without so much as telling her first. If she was honest with herself the truth was she could not get over him despite trying to do so for the last 15 years. She remembered when Joe Burns and turned up out of the blue after so many years asking again for her hand in marriage. She had seriously considered it, a chance to start a new life a chance to go back to Scotland to go back home, a chance to get away from him. Joe was a good man and would have treated her with upmost respect. She would have lived out her days in comfort on a pretty farm without having to be up before the sun ordering maids around who were more interested in the males of the house. But when it came down to it she couldn't imagine her life without him. Even though it was little things, like the way he would waggle his eyebrows at her when they shared a joke or how he would huff and puff when something wasn't exactly how it should be. Of course it wasn't just him she would miss. She would miss Anna and Beryl terribly. But he was the larger part of it. But now he was the one leaving...without giving her a second thought. She rolled over in bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"You absolute dolt." and angry voice rang out in his pantry. Looking up he saw a red headed and red faced cook who was glaring daggers at him.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked severely.

"I said 'you absolute dolt'!" she repeated even angrier than before.

"I know what you said, I want to know why you said it?"

She advanced towards his desk "I said it because its true! I said it because you are a dolt! I said it because I cannot bear to watch you being a dolt any longer!"

He sighed heavily. He really hadn't a clue what she was going on about. It was usually Mrs Hughes who dealt with the cooks temper not him. She always looked so beautiful when she was having an argument with the cook. Her grey eyes had a spark of fire and she seemed to let off sparks the angrier she got, The colour rose in her cheeks and her accent got more and more pronounced, hence the reason Mrs Patmore referred to her as Mary Queen of Scots. They were best of friends all the rest of the time and he knew they relied on one another heavily in times of trouble.

"Mrs Patmore, would you please explain why I am a dolt and as to why you have chosen today to inform me of such a fact?" He asked looking up

"You are a dolt because you are leaving! You're leaving this house who you've put years of work into. You are leaving one of the best employers you will ever find for a man that you don't even like! You are leaving in the middle of a bloody war when it will be near impossible to hire another butler! You're leaving all your oldest friends and more importantly you're leaving HER!" she practically screamed at him

"Lower your voice at once! I am leaving this house because Lady Mary needs me. His Lordship knows and understands. I'm sure Mr Mosley will be more than capable of taking over my job, and if not Mrs Hughes can manage! I am not leaving my oldest friends, I'll be just down the road! And as for 'Her', I haven't the foggiest idea who 'her' might be!". He did know. Of course he knew, but he also knew she would never return his feelings. She could have any man, she was kind, funny, caring and stunningly beautiful. Why on earth would she want a cantankerous old man like him?

"Of course you know who 'her' is!" Mrs Patmore argued but did manage to lower her voice. "Elsie loves you! Even a blind man could see that!"  
"Rubbish! Has she told you this Mrs Patmore? Because if she hasn't you have absolutely no right to say such things. Its unkind" He argued back, glaring at her.

"Of course she hasn't said anything, this is Elsie we're talking about" he opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off "She's been crying herself to sleep every blooming night ever since you announced you're leaving...even you must see she's not herself Mr Carson! When was the last time you've heard her giving anyone a tongue lashing...we both know the store cupboard argument happens at least once a week. She gave me the thing three weeks ago!"

"Perhaps she's had bad news from home, or she's still upset about William" He replied half heartedly. He had seen the tears in her eyes when he'd asked if she'd miss him

**"Don't tell me you'll miss me"**

**"I will Mr Carson. Very much. It costs me nothing to say it"**

He'd seen the tears in her eyes when she'd said it. But love? No, in her mind they were only friends always had been and always will

"Oh please Mr Carson even you can't make yourself believe that! We both know its because of you! Promise me you'll fix it or at least try to! I cannot stand to see her in such pain. When she's angry she fights and I know how to deal with it. But to see her giving up...to see her broken...it near kills me Mr Carson and I won't stand by and watch her sink into a shadow of herself because of you. I just wont!" she shouted at him, trying desperately not to cry and failing miserably. She then turned and ran out of his pantry straight into a very surprised house keepers arms, sending them both tumbling to the floor. Mr Carson hearing the commotion hurried after her and was very surprised to see both the cook and the housekeeper lying flat on the floor, limbs all tangled up, hair coming out of pins and in beryl's case tears streaming down her face.

"What on earth is the matter Mrs Patmore?" asked Mrs Hughes peering at her. "Why the tears?" One of the hall boys had since come round the corner and he and Mr Carson were pulling Beryl to her feet.

"Nothing Mrs Hughes, don't you worry" She stuttered and ran up the stairs towards her room still in tears. Mr Carson then grabbed Mrs Hughes' elbow and hauled her to her feet.

"What on earth is her problem?" asked Mrs Hughes as she regained her balance and dusted off her dress

"She's being ridiculous Mrs Hughes, I wouldn't let it bother you too much. She'll be up and fighting fit again soon enough" Mr Carson replied disappearing into his pantry and shutting the door firmly behind him.

Mrs Hughes glared at the closed door. What on earth had he done to upset Beryl? Other than herself he was her oldest friend. She had never seen them out of sorts with one another and certainly never reducing Beryl to tears.

"Anna?" she called grimly

"Yes Mrs Hughes?" Replied Anna, coming down the stairs with one of Lady Edith's dresses

"Make sure the maids do what they're supposed to be doing, keep them out of Mr Carson and his footmen's way please. I'm going for a walk with Mrs Patmore" Mrs Hughes requested while climbing up towards the attics. When she reached Beryl's room she knocked and entered without waiting for a reply. Beryl was now furiously drying her eyes on the bottom of her apron and facing the wall away from Elsie. Elsie picked up Beryl's hat and stuck in firmly on the cooks head.

"Come. We're going for a walk"

**PLEASE let me know what you think! *Isis puppy eyes* **


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW thank you for the amazing reviews! You Downtoners ROCK! You inspired me to write so much faster! **

"What did he say to you Beryl?" Elsie asked once they'd gotten a fair distance away from the house

"What did who say to me?" She mumbled, fidgeting with her sleeve nervously while Elsie eyed her out of the corner of her eye

"Mr Carson"

"Who said Mr Carson said anything to me?" Beryl said, stopping dead and looking at her.

"You barreled out of his pantry like a bat out of hell in tears not 15 minuets ago. Please don't pretend it was nothing Beryl, just tell me"

"Oh Elsie. I just don't see how he can be so oblivious to everyone else's feelings."

Elsie looked confused

"What ever are you talking about?" She asked. Beryl heaved a sigh and slowly started walking again.

"I begged him not to go to Haxby Elsie. Begged. But he just doesn't care that he's hurting people by leaving Downton. All he can think about it what Lady Mary wants and forgets all about his friends" Beryl was holding back the tears again so Elsie wrapped her arms around her shuddering form "how can he be so heartless? After all his Lordship has done for him. After all you've done for him? He's just throwing it away for a man who doesn't believe in tradition and has no feeling for his staff!" She sobbed into Elsie's chest while Elsie rubbed her back.

"Beryl, you know he's never been able to say no to the blessed girl. Ever since she was a young lass, she says jump and he's asked how high. Nothing will ever make him say no to her" Elsie said

"I just...thought that he'd finally found the woman who he would do anything for, including saying no to Lady Mary" Beryl mumbled.

Elsie stiffened. Did her best friend have feelings for Charles? Were they secretly involved? It would explain rather a lot. Apart from herself Beryl was the only one who dared to be cheeky with him, who he never complained about, and was one of his oldest friends. Beryl always went out of her way to prepare his favorite meals and always saved the last piece of desert for him. How could Elsie have missed the blatant signs? It was part of her job to keep tabs on who was walking out with who and here her two best friends were together right under her very nose. She'd allowed herself to become blinded by dreams and hopes and had completely over looked the truth. She'd lost her touch completely "Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore! Have you completely forgotten there is work to be done? We cannot afford to be standing out here having a chat when there are guests tonight!"

Both woman looked up and turned to see Mr Carson standing there waving his hands in the air.

"Of course Mr Carson. I'm sorry" Beryl squeaked before hurrying off to the kitchen, leaving Charles and a rather angry housekeeper behind.

"You too Mrs Hughes." He said bossily and turned to walk back up to the house.

"Excuse me?" She asked icily

"I said you too. There's work to be done and we cannot afford to fall behind" he said turning around and gesturing wildly.

"Mr Carson. Let me get a couple of things straight with you. Firstly, I did not become House Keeper by slacking off or avoiding work so don't you DARE accuse me of that again. Secondly, if my best friend is upset I will comfort her and to hell with guests that only arrive in three hours time!"

"Mrs Hughes, Downton is our main prerogative. Feelings and emot-" He started to say, pulling himself up to his full height, before she cut him off

"DO NOT GIVE ME THE DOWNTON SPEECH!" She yelled at him causing him to blink in surprise. She'd never yelled at him before and it was quite frightening "YOU are the one LEAVING Downton! Not Mrs Patmore, not me, but YOU! So I cannot believe you would have the _audacity_ to accuse us of not being loyal to the family!"

"Mrs Hughes, I have no idea what has got both of you into such a state. However I will assume that there is some mystical reason and will try not to hold it against you." He said as calmly as possible.

"Some mystical reason?" She said quietly stepping closer "I think Mr Carson, if you stop worrying about the _blessed girl_ for just a few minutes and think of the people around you, you might see that the reason isn't mystical at all."

"Why is it you have to make everything about Lady Mary Mrs Hughes? The poor girl has done nothing to you!" He said, raising his voice in annoyance

"I am NOT the one who always makes it about her Mr Carson. You are! Now, as you've so kindly reminded me; I have work to do. I'll see you at dinner." She said as icily as possible, before gathering her skirts and sweeping past him.

'Woman' he thought as he watched her go 'I'll never understand them'

He truly couldn't understand what he'd done to upset both woman so much. To have both of the strongest woman he knew shout at him and to see them cry was a phenomom he'd never seen before and quite honestly hoped never to see again. He loved them both so much, Beryl as a best friend (and favorite cook) and Elsie as so much more. He loved her strength, her bravery, her kindness and her humor. It was killing him that he was having to leave but Lady Mary needed him! Carson had always lived to serve, and after the Crawley's had taken him in when he wa pennyless and desperate was something he could never repay. But he wished he wouln't have to leave Elsie behind. He would miss her sleepy talk as they shared an early morning cup of tea in his pantry, her chatter at breakfast and her ability to always know where she was needed. He would miss her sharp words to Thomas, her kind words to Anna an her teasing tone she took with him when he was being over bearing. But for now, he couldn't work out what he'd done wrong. He just hoped he could fix it...and soon!

**Yes I realize you hate me now :( But I promise to fix it (somehow!) Reviews are loved and cared for 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have to admit, I am quite astounded by your response to this fic! I love you guys so much! And thank you for not sending hate mail, which I really was expecting. Hey does anyone else ever wonder if Mr Fellows or the actors read fanfic? That would be soooo coooooll! I hope you enjoy Ch3!**

Mrs Hughes practically ran through the door and up the stairs to her room where she slammed the door so hard her book jumped off her bedside table and landed with a loud thump. She then lent against her door and took great shuddering breaths to calm herself down and to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

'How could I have gotten it so wrong?' She wondered. She wandered over too her wash basin and wet a cloth to press onto her forehead. Her mind still felt foggy as if she couldn't quite process it all. She kept replaying her conversation with beryl over and over in her head until she felt like screaming. If they truly were in a relationship, she couldn't believe he could be so cold as too leave Beryl to work with Lady Mary. Especially if beryl had begged him not to go. She knew he'd always been slightly removed from his and others emotions but this was harsh even for him.

"Mrs Hughes?" Anna's voice came through the doorway

"Anna? What is it?" Elsie asked as she opened the door to find Anna standing there wringing her hands and looking rather worried.

"Its Mrs Patmore. She won't stop shouting and banging pots around. Daisy has completely gone to pieces and we have guests this evening. If things don't calm down soon...we might not have a dinner to give them." She hurriedly explained. This was what she loved about Anna, she was always so efficient and never beat around the bush.

"Does Mr Carson know about this?" She asked stepping out of the room and quickly shutting the door

"That's another thing Mrs Hughes, we can't find him." Anna said as they hurried down the stairs together

"What do you mean you can't find him? He's the butler!" Mrs Hughes exclaimed

"He's no where to be found. I've got Lily and Jane out looking for him" Anna said

As they got closer to the kitchen they could hear Mrs Patmore cursing loudly and Elsie quickened her steps. What she found in the kitchen was a complete disaster. There was a light dusting of flour coating everything, including Mr Bates jacket. Daisy had collapsed into a heap next to the oven and appeared to be crying her eyes out while Mrs Patmore was thrusting pots into all sorts of different directions.

"What in heavens name is going on here?!" Said Elsie in amazement

Daisy picked her head up and tearfully said

"Mrs Patmore has lost it! She's gone mad Mrs Hughes!"

"Anna, take Daisy upstairs and calm her down please. Mr Bates, can you supervise the removal of all this flour and Mrs Patmore...you better come with me" Elsie directed sharply. She then grabbed Mrs Patmore by the elbow and whisked her off to her sitting room where she then sat her down and locked the door. She took a deep breath to steady herself, Beryl was not easy to handle when she got emotional.

"Would you like to tell me what happened in there?" She said carefully, expecting her to erupt at any minute.

"I'm sorry Elsie, I was just fed up with Charles and then that idiot girl went and put salt into the cake rather than sugar." Beryl sighed. Elsie blinked in surprise. This wasn't her best friend!

"So you threw the flour around?" She asked causing Beryl to chuckle slightly

"No, I banged a pan on to the table and the flour just sort of jumped off the table. It was an accident I swear it!"

"Then how did it end up over everything?" Elsie asked, getting more and more confused by the second.

"Little Tommy came running in and skidded in it. Mr Bates laughed, so Tommy threw some at him. The rest is history." Beryl explained and Elsie fell into her chair, howling with laughter.

"Oh Beryl, you do manage to cause such scenes" she said between gasps for air.

"I know Elsie, and I'm truly sorry. I guess I just let my emotions get the better of me. What with Charles leaving, Daisy still upset about William, Vera Bates, and that awful man always finding something to complain about at meals I guess I'd just reached breaking point." Beryl said, looking dejectedly at the rug.

"Its all right Beryl, we all have our breaking points and I suspect most of us are nearing ours at the moment. Besides, its not as though Mr Carson will fire you, you're much too highly valued in his life" Elsie said soothingly

Beryl snorted "If you or I were that highly valued in his life I doubt he'd be leaving."

"I'm sure he wishes he could stay with you Beryl...unless you haven't told him?" Elsie asked curiously

"Told him what exactly?" Questioned Beryl suspiciously, frowning in Elsie's direction.

"That you're in l-"

"Would someone please explain why the kitchen is cookless, kitchen maidless and the house maids appear to be sweeping up flour?" Mr Carson called through the door causing both woman to jump.

"Coming Mr Carson." Elsie called back, and went to open the door for him.

"Mr Bates asked that I tell you that the kitchen is fit for use again and daisy will be down shortly." He informed them. Beryl got to her feet and headed for the door

"Best I get started on dinner then" she said as she disappeared.

"I better get some more flour out of the store cupboard for her, please excuse me Mr Carson" Elsie said as she started to follow Beryl out.

"Just a minute Mrs Hughes" Mr Carson said, reaching out to take hold of her elbow "I uh..wanted to um...apologize for being so short with you earlier"

Elsie turned to find him looking sadly at her and her anger with him melted away. She cupped his cheek gently before saying

"That's quite alright Mr Carson. I probably shouldn't have shouted at you earlier either. Friends again?"

"Friends again." He confirmed and she turned to go. Pausing outside the door she said

"Charles? Fix it with Beryl please"

**I know its rather greedy to once again ask for reviews...but I need to know if you're happy with the direction these characters are taking me! So please review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I was feeling rather inspired so I wrote fast! This chapter is in Beryl's POV so I hope I've got her right... :) **

'What have I done?' Thought Beryl as she rolled out her pastry. Even though Elsie hadn't finished her sentence she could work out what she had been going to say. 'That you're in love with love with him'. Only thing is, she isn't in love with him! They were friends, and had been ever since she'd come to downton as assistant cook while he was still an under butler. She loved him, yes. But was she IN love with him. Heavens no! Besides, it wouldn't matter even if she was because he was in love with Elsie and had been ever since she had first arrived. He'd never admit it but it was true, as plain as the eye could see. Well, when he thought no one was watching.

_"Everyone, this is the new head housemaid Elsie Hughes. Please try and make her feel welcome and if I hear any nasty comments about her I'll make sure you regret saying them"_ _said the housekeeper, Mrs Jenkins. Next to her stood a small, petite young woman with grey eyes that seemed to notice everything and a long braid of dark brown hair thrown over her shoulder. _

_"Have a seat Elsie, we're about to have lunch." she said gesturing to a seat near where Beryl was serving._

_"Thank you, but I've already eaten" said the Elsie in a soft, lilting, Scottish accent. Carson, who hadn't been listening too closely till that point, jerked his head up and stared at her. _

_"Well sit with us anyway. That way we can get to know you better. I'm Charles Carson, the under butler" he said, offering his hand which she shook. _

_"Pleasure to meet you, Mr Carson." she said quietly as she sat down. _

...and Charles had never been the same since. He went out of his way to make her feel welcome, giving her a tour of the house when the family was away, glaring at the maids if he heard them say a word against her and insisting on helping her carry things around the house until she had told him she was more than capable of doing her job and that he should really focus on his own. Once he'd heard a footman telling a friend what he'd give to get her behind the bicycle sheds and Charles had broken his footman left the next day and Elsie had never found out why. But the stupid man had never anything about his feelings and had come close to losing her a few years back when Joe Burns had asked her to marry him. Beryl had hoped that would motivate him into doing something but instead he'd remained silent and continued to stare longingly after her when she left the room. She knew why Elsie had turned Joe down, even though once again she hadn't admitted it. She was in love with Charles. Beryl fondly remembered the first time they'd seen Elsie lose her temper. It was shortly after he had been made butler and his Lordships valet, Mr Watson, was complaining loudly that Charles had got the promotion rather than him. Elsie had let her temper fly and had left him cowering in a corner. He was never derogatory towards Charles again.

Now she had managed to muck it all up by making Elsie believe that she was in love with Charles and that they were a couple. She had to fix it even though she wasn't quite sure how. Unfortunately Christmas was still quite a way away so the good old mistletoe way wasn't going to happen.

"Mrs Patmore? The Gardener has brought you your parsley" said Daisy, still looking fearful from earlier's outburst. Ah daisy you genius child!

"Ah Mr Lawton. Thank you so much, I was starting to run a bit low. Listen, I have a bit of an odd request..." she said as she took the box from the man

"Anything Mrs Patmore, although her ladyships roses are out of the question." he said smiling at her

"Well then luckily for you its not the roses then. I wonder is you could get me some mistletoe?"

"Mistletoe?" he asked in surprise. Whatever he had been expecting it was certainly not that. "I might be able to find you some, I generally only start worrying about mistletoe nearer Christmas. Why? Are you hoping to catch someone under it?"

"No, well not really. I'm actually hoping that two people will catch one another under it and I am not one of those people" she explained, causing him to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well Mrs Patmore, I can't say I ever took you for a match maker" he said chuckling slightly "this wouldn't be Carson and Mrs Hughes would it?"

Beryl nearly dropped the parsley in shock

"How on earth do you know that?" she said

"I didn't. But I know he's leaving and I've always thought they would end up together. That, and I caught him sitting near the pond with his head in his hands muttering something about woman and the scots. I'll see what I can do." he said and Beryl thanked him again and returned to dinner.

Four hours later, while Elsie was in her sitting room and Carson was up serving the family. Beryl and Anna (whom she had brought into her plan) snuck into his pantry, with a step ladder and a bundle of mistletoe.

"Where should we put it?" asked Anna in a whisper, glancing around the room

"Over the doorway, silly! Where else?" asked Beryl as she set up the step ladder and checked that it was steady.

Anna looked thoughtfully at the doorway. "We can't, anyone might walk in there and I'm sure the last thing Mr Carson wants is to have to kiss Miss O' Brian." Beryl snickered at the image, she suspected that might be the one time Mr Carson broke tradition.

"Where then?" she asked

"How about by the silver cupboard?" Anna suggested

"No. Thomas often deals with the silver and I know Mrs Hughes doesn't want to kiss him...nor does Mr Carson come to think of it" Beryl said thoughtfully. Anna clapped her hand over her mouth in an effort to stop herself from laughing. Once she'd got herself under control, she suggested over his desk.

"He won't see it, but Mrs Hughes might, also no one else will disturb him there. Not with the mood he's been in recently"

"Anna, you're far too clever to be a house maid" Beryl said as together they moved the ladder over. Once they had finished they quietly opened the door and let them selves out, hauling the ladder along with them. They'd got it halfway back to the servants door when it caught on a rough bit of floor and came down with a clatter right onto Anna's foot, causing her to howl with pain while Beryl tripped over the ladder and landed with a thud, bringing Elsie scurrying out of her sitting room.

"Good grief!" she said before hurrying over and helping Beryl up and steadying the ladder.

"Tommy! Fred! Come here and take this ladder outside please" she called the two hall boys who jumped and came to help. "Are you all right?" she asked once the two boys had carried it away.

"Yes I'm fine. Although, now that I've been on this floor twice today, I think we need a softer one" said Beryl wincing slightly "how about you Anna?"

"I'm all right thanks. I've just torn my stocking so I better go and change it before I'm needed upstairs" She said before hurrying to her room.

"What were you doing with a ladder? And why didn't you ask the hall boys to help you?" Elsie demanded to know once Anna had gone.

"Because I wanted to hang a photo my sister sent me up in my room and couldn't very well ask them to come up to the ladies rooms now could I?" Beryl quickly lied "I'm going to take a hot bath, my muscles hurt now. Goodnight Elsie!"

"Goodnight Beryl." Elsie said as she watched her friend go.

"Ah Mrs Hughes, the family have all gone to bed so I wonder if you might consider joining me for a glass of wine in my pantry?" Carson asked as he came down the stairs.

"I'd love too, thank you" Elsie accepted with a smile.

**So will the Mistletoe work...yes? no? maybe? Review and let me know! **


	5. Chapter 5

**OK here it is...the answer...did it? Didn't it? Enjoy!**

She followed him into his pantry and took the seat he offered her while he poured the wine

"So how has your day been Mr Carson?" she asked

"A bit of a bumpy day, seeming as I had two woman shout at me, a gardener asked me why I was talking to myself and then a kitchen full of flour" he chuckled, handing her a glass and sitting down "how about yours?"

Elsie looked slightly ashamed of herself as she remembered how she had screamed at him in the garden. What on earth would have happened if one of the family members had come round? "Much the same, only I had a butler shout at me and a cook sobbing into my shoulder. Why were you talking to yourself? First sign of madness you know" she teased

"Then I must be completely round the bend. I find it helps me think, to say things aloud. Or at very least it allows me to let of steam"

"I am very sorry for shouting at you." Elsie said, looking down at her hands in shame "it was rather childish of me"

"Oh Elsie, you had every right to shout at me! I was completely out of line, and you were trying to help Beryl. I'm the one that's sorry" he assured her and she smiled slightly

"She's very upset you're leaving you know" Elsie told him. This time it was him who peered into the bottom of his glass before finally answering

"I know. I'll fix it with her though, I promise"

"Good." said Elsie and she lent back into her chair with a soft groan, letting her eyes fall shut as she did so. 'Hang on was that what I thought it was?' she suddenly thought and opened her eyes to check again

"Charles? Why do you have mistletoe hanging above your desk?" She asked, still leaning back but this time with her eyes wide open. He glanced up as well and was quite surprised to find that there was indeed mistletoe above his desk.

"I have absolutely no idea" he said in a bemused tone "I expect someone put it there as a prank. Not to worry, I'll find out who in the morning and see that they are suitably discouraged from trying it again."

"Oh honestly Charles, I'm sure it was meant as a harmless joke" Elsie said sharply as she sat up to look at him "If you make an issue about it, they'll know it bothered you. Just ignore it"

"You're probably right" he consented and picked up the bottle of wine to pour out the last of it.

"Not for me Mr Carson, I'm afraid that if I don't go to bed I'll fall asleep right here and can you imagine what O'Brian would have to say about that?" she said, stifling a yawn and getting up from her seat. He stood up as well and stepped around the desk

"Before you go Elsie, I believe there's a matter of tradition to be upheld" he said gesturing towards the Mistletoe

She glanced up at it and then at him in complete surprise

"Charles! You don't have to kiss me!" she squeaked making him chuckle again

"Elsie, if theres one thing everyone knows about me is that I'm a man of tradition so-

"But this isn't tradition as its not even Christmas" she argued

"But there IS mistletoe" he argued back.

"Oh very well then!" she huffed and offered her cheek to be kissed. Only he gently used his finger to turn her head before kissing her gently on the lips. She froze in surprise before kissing him back and gripping his shoulders to pull him closer. He slid one hand round her waist while allowing the other to pull the pins on out her hair and tangling his fingers into her long locks. Suddenly she wrenched away from him and turned her back on him

"Elsie?"

"I'm sorry Charles, as much as I might want to I can't do this to Beryl!" She said, desperately trying to hold in her tears.

"What does-" he stared to say before she cut him off

"Goodnight Mr Carson" and with that she fled from the room.

Beryl was never going to forgive her! What had she been thinking kissing her best friends man? Of course she could always use the mistletoe as an excuse but in her heart she knew that that was no innocent mistletoe kiss. What kind of a woman was she? Beryl was her dearest friend and here she had gone and betrayed her trust. God help the person who had hung that mistletoe up when she found them. But it had felt so good...so right! She'd wanted to kiss him the moment he shook her hand when she'd first been introduced to him but now that she had all she could feel was shame and guilt. What had he been thinking though? He had no business kissing her like that when he was with Beryl! She had never thought of him as someone who would play with a woman's heart. Especially after hearing his many rants about Mathew and Lavina swire. Did she even know him at all? She thought she was the one of the few who knew him well, always being able to tell what he was thinking, what he approved of and what he didn't. She knew all his fears and all of his secrets and loved him all the more for them. But now she wasn't sure.

Gods what had he done? What had he been thinking kissing her like that? He had no claim on her, no right to kiss her. He hadn't even told her he loved her, yet here he was kissing her! But it was so...perfect. Until she had wrenched away from him and fled from the room. Of course she had every right to but it confused him all the same. She had, after all, kissed him back. And what was that about Beryl? Did she think they were in a relationship? He and Beryl were good friends of course but he wasn't aware that they'd ever giving off the impression that they were together. But did Beryl have feelings for him? He hoped not. He didn't want to lose her as a friend. That, and she was more than capable of poisoning him. How on earth was he supposed to fix this?

**Am literally BEGGING for reviews :) **

**P.S I swear I'll start fixing it in the next chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

**Slowly starting to wrap it up now cause I have nationals in a week so I'll be a nervous wreck which means what ever I post will be gobbledegook. Enjoy!**

"Mrs Patmore might I have a word?"

Beryl looked up from her recipe book and saw Mr Carson standing in the door way looking slightly queasy.

"Certainly Mr Carson, how can I help?" She asked, removing her glasses from her nose and setting them down.

"Alone if you don't mind" he said glancing towards Daisy and Thomas who were both eyeing him with great interest. Mrs Patmore nodded and followed him to his Pantry.

"What's the matter then?" She asked after he had closed the door behind them both. He hesitated before sitting down and sighing.

"I'm confused Beryl" he said. She snorted

"You're a man, when aren't you confused?" She asked before seeing the look on his face "I'm sorry. I can see this is no laughing matter for you"

"No its not" he agreed

"What's the matter then? Why are you confused?" He sighed again and steepled his fingers.

"I over stepped the rules of propriety with Mrs Hughes-"

"About time"

"Beryl hush and let me finish" he gave her a hard look until she nodded her head

"There was mistletoe in my office...and I kissed her." He said quietly, not meeting her eyes

"Well what's wrong with that?" Beryl asked, trying to hide her gleeful grin that her plan had worked.

"It wasn't just a kiss on the cheek Beryl, it was a kiss that a man gives to his wife. I've never even told her that I love her". He explained, looking at her with a heart broken expression.

"So you do love her?" She asked gently

"Of course I do. I always have". He said

"Then why didn't you tell her that after you kissed her you daft man?" Beryl demanded

"I would have, only she ran away from me." He explained heavily

"Why? Are you that bad of a kisser?"

"No...I...what?"

"Nevermind. Why did she run?" Asked Beryl, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"I don't know. She said something about not doing this to you" he said

"To me? What have I got to do with this?" Asked Beryl in shock.

"I was hoping you could tell me that. Beryl...you don't have feelings for me do you?" He asked quietly

"WHAT?" Shrieked Beryl, jumping to her feet "Charles Carson where on earth would you have gotten that idea from?"

"I just thought...seeming I was kissing her...couldn't do this to you" he mumbled, as he tried to disappear into his chair.

"Well Charles, I can assure you I most certainly do NOT have feelings for you" Beryl insisted "However, I think I may have given Elsie that impression on our walk yesterday."

Charles raised his eyebrows in surprise "Beryl, what did you do?" He asked, using his 'butler' voice (the same one that made Daisy want to spill every secret she'd ever heard)

"I told her that I thought you had finally found the woman that you would do anything for, including saying no to Lady Mary" Beryl explained sheepishly

"And she thought you meant yourself" Charles finished and Beryl nodded.

Charles let out a whoosh of air.

"How do I fix this?" He asked

"You don't" Beryl told him "I caused this, so I'll fix this. In any rate I doubt she'd believe you at the moment"

"You're probably right" he agreed "but Beryl? If you make this worse so help me god I'll kill you"

Beryl laughed "Don't worry. Charles? If she asked would you stay for her?"

"I would. I would do anything for her" he said, staring at her with the same heart broken expression.

"Then why have you even been considering going?" She asked. He sighed again and paused before answering

"Because I never would have thought she could feel anything for me."

"She does. She feels very deeply for you Charles, you've just been too blind to see it" Beryl told him "right, I have a both a lunch and heart to fix so you'll have to excuse me"

"Of course" he said and opened the door to follow her out. "Beryl? Thanks for clearing that up"

She smiled "it was no problem, besides I think I created most of the problem."

"I won't argue with that" said Charles, waggling his eyebrows at her, causing her to laugh as she headed back to the kitchen.

"Anna have you seen Mrs Hughes?" Mrs Patmore asked

"She went down to the village to run some errands" Anna said, looking up from her sewing "I'm not sure when she'll be back."

'Blast' thought Beryl. She had hoped that she could talk to Elsie before lunch but if she was out it would have to wait until after dinner.

"Can I help you with anything?" Asked Anna

"No thanks Anna, just let me know when she's back please"

"Why are you so determined to see Mrs Hughes?" Asked Thomas as he leaned against the door frame

"I don't believe that's any of your concern Mr Barrow" Mrs Patmore returned sausily

"Touchy Touchy Mrs P" he said, smirking while she rolled her eyes.

"Thomas surely you must have something to do?" Asked Anna irratably as Mr Barrow turned to look at her

"Of course I do" he said "but surely a cup of tea is no crime."

"Of course not, if you actually had a cup of tea in your hand" Mrs Patmore said.

"I can't help it if Daisy takes an age to get some water boiling." He said, smirking slightly

"Daisy has no business boiling kettles for the likes of you. She's supposed to be peeling potatoes."

"Well then perhaps you should be checking what Daisy is up to, rather than up with Mr Carson in his pantry every other hour" he said quietly before smirking and sauntering away.

"I swear no good will come for that boy" said Mrs Patmore, bristling slightly

"Not if he continues to interfere in our personal lives" agreed Anna

"Who's interfering?" A scottish accent said as she came through the door and dumping a basket on the table.

"Oh good you're back" said Mrs Patmore

"What gave me away" replied Mrs Hughes sarcastically, but smiling to take the sting out of her words "how can I help Mrs Patmore?"

"I wanted a private word. Can we go to your sitting room?" Mrs Patmore asked and Mrs Hughes nodded. "Of course. I wanted to talk to you as well" and together they headed down the corridor.

**I hope I'm back in favour...to a certain degree. Now I'm going to die laughing because my dad just quoted one of my favourite tv shows without having watched it**


	7. Chapter 7

**I dedicate this chapter to all my amazing reviewers! You guys are totally awesome and I cannot thank you enough for the support and reviews :) (I've had to re post it because it deleted all my commas and joined words together ex; saidwringing**

"You know all this time I thought Charles was the idiot." Beryl said in a conversational tone as they stepped into the sitting room  
"I sense a 'but' coming here" Elsie said raising an eyebrow in question putting her parcels on the floor next to her desk and sitting down gesturing for Beryl to do the same  
"But the mistake you've made is far worse than any he's ever made" she continued in the same tone  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me"  
"So I did" Elsie agreed "what mistake have I made?" she asked as she carefully tidied her desk something she automatically did whenever she was feeling uncomfortable  
"You ran away from Charles when he kissed you" Beryl said. Elsie dropped the letter opener she had in her hand  
"How did you know about that?" she asked shakily  
"He told me" Beryl said and bent down to pick the letter opener up "honestly Elsie what were thinking?"  
Elsie collapsed into her chair and burst into tears  
"Oh Beryl I'm so sorry" she sobbed. Beryl froze in surprise, this was not what she had expected in the least an argument perhaps but tears? Never. She rushed over and wrapped her arms around Elsie who was by now sobbing uncontrollably  
"hush girl what ever are you on about? Its him you should be apologizing to not me!" Beryl said gently. Elsie continued to sob but managed to choke out  
"How can you ever forgive me?...betrayed trust...horrible friend"  
"Elsie Hughes! Stop this at once!" Beryl barked out and Elsie looked up in surprise "By kissing Charles you have done absolutely nothing to offend me except for the fact that you completely RUINED my plan!"  
"What plan? What are you talking about?" Elsie asked,more confused than ever. Beryl plopped down into a chair  
"I'm the one that put the bloody mistletoe in his office in the first place! Hoping that you two would finally wake up and smell the roses! But instead you run away from the poor man leaving him in a state and kicking himself for kissing you even though he's wanted to do it ever since you first arrived!"  
"You put it there?" asked Elsie incredulously "Why? What about your relationship with him?"  
"That's what I'm trying to tell you,you daft woman! There is NO relationship between us!"  
"You mean there's no understanding between you?"  
"No I mean there is absolutely nothing between us except years of friendship" insisted Beryl,rolling her eyes. Elsie gaped at her in shock  
"But...but you said that you had thought he'd finally found the woman he'd do anything for" she finally said  
"Meaning you! Really Elsie,why on earth would I mean me? If we were in a relationship you should know we would have killed one another by now!" Beryl said,shaking her head in disbelief  
"Oh my god Beryl...I've made a horrible mistake haven't I?" Elsie said looking as though someone had hit her over the head  
"Indeed you have lass but I think you'll be able to patch it up. He is in love with you after all".  
Elsie looked up. "How though?" she asked. Beryl thought about it for a moment  
"If there's one thing I've learnt about these last two days,it's that beating around the bush gets you no where. Just tell him the truth about how you feel" She said  
"Just when did you get quite so wise?" teased Elsie lightly  
"Since my two best friends got so stupid!" replied Beryl saucily,never missing a beat. "Go to him. Explain what an idiot you've been. Even if it doesn't make him stay you'll never be able to say 'What if'" she advised and Elsie nodded.  
"Right I best be off I need to think of some way to teach that Thomas a lesson" Beryl said and stood up to leave  
"Thank you Beryl" Elsie said quietly "and poisoning him is illegal...else I would have got you to do it years ago"

Elsie stood waiting in his pantry. He would still be awhile with the family but she'd run out of ways to keep herself busy. Was the family planning on staying up all night? She wondered but glancing at the clock she saw it was no later than usual, she was just being nervous and impatient. But she could help the 'what ifs' What if Beryl had got it wrong? What if he never wanted to talk to her again after she ran out on him? What if he still went to Haxby and left her? 'Oh pull yourself together Elsie!' she scolded herself "for all you know the house might collapse around you in any second'. She glanced up at the ceiling. That wasn't the most comforting thought she'd ever had. The mistletoe was still there...why hadn't he removed it? Was he hoping to catch someone else? Again,not the most comforting of thoughts  
"Mrs Hughes? Is something the matter?" he asked as he came into the room and shut the door  
"Has the family gone to bed?" she managed to squeak out causing him to look over at her in concern  
"They have, and the Dowager has left. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked stepping forward  
"I had a um interesting visit with Beryl earlier" she said, wringing her hands when she noticed him stiffen  
"Oh?"  
"She pointed out that I have been a complete and utter fool for the last ten years of my life"  
"That was rude of her"  
"No she was quite right" Elsie said "Charles? Can you for give me for running away from you the other night?"  
"Elsie Hughes! You had every right to run away like that. I should never have taken such a liberty with you and I am deeply sorry" He her hand in his and looking sorrowfully at her  
"Why did you?" she asked and then added "why did you 'take such a liberty' as you put it"  
he let go of her hand and stepped back  
"I don't know...because I wanted to I suppose" he said looking away from her. She stepped towards him and cupped his cheek  
"What if I told you that I wanted you to take such a liberty?" she asked softly. His eyes widened in shock  
"Elsie what are you saying?"  
She stood on her tip toes and gently kissed him  
"I'm saying I love you Charles and that I should never have been such a fool. I'm asking for you to forgive me and I'm begging you to stay"  
"I love you to Elsie more than you can possibly imagine. There is nothing to forgive as I have been a fool as well possibly more so." he said just as he was bending to kiss her again a knock came at the door. They jumped apart and Charles opened the door  
"Anna? What is it?" he asked seeing her standing there looking quite distressed  
"I wanted a word with both of you Mr Carson. You see I've had a request..."  
After she had left Elsie watched as he ran his fingers through his hair  
"Charles?"  
He looked up and crossed the room in a split second. He bent down and kissed her soundly pressing her up against the wall as he did so.  
"I'm staying here Elsie...I'm staying at downton...with you" he said before kissing her again  
What neither of them knew was that a small, petite, blonde maid and a round, red-head cook were listening outside the door  
"At last" they both sighed simultaneously before grinning at one another and going their separate ways.

Just then a loud squawk came from the servants hall

"DAISY! WHY HAVE YOU FILLED THE SUGAR BOWL WITH SALT?" Yelled Thomas, dribbling tea down his chin as he slammed his cup down onto the table

"I didn't" Daisy said, eyes wide with fear "Mrs Patmore did that tonight"

"Did I really use salt by mistake?" Beryl asked as she sauntered into the hall "Oops"

**I will be following this up with a fluffy chapter (purely because I've been making them miserable) hence I haven't listed it as complete just yet. Please review so I know I've done the happy ending justice! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Dearest Reviewers, your kind words have made a smile grace my face when it otherwise refused. Thank you so so much :) I hope you enjoy this last chapter :) **

Mrs Hughes was in a right state. Her dress, which she had planned to wear today had completely gone missing. Naturally she suspected foul play. However she couldn't exactly go in search of her favorite forest green dress wearing only her under clothes

'Well I could...but it would give the rest of the staff quite a shock' she thought, smiling a little at imagining Thomas's face if she marched up to him half naked and demanded he return her dress. Not that she suspected he had taken it, in fact she was sure that he hadn't as he had spent yesterday in Ripon thanks to Beryl coming up with numerous errands for him. She was fairly certain that either Charles or Beryl had been behind this, successfully trapping her in her room so she wouldn't get under foot. All her other dresses just happened to be in the laundry as she wanted them clean before she went away. Now she was really regretting it. Why on earth hadn't she kept at least one back? Now she was stuck in her room until someone decided to bring her dress back. She only hoped they remembered it before it was time to go.

"Mrs Hughes? May I come in?" Called Anna from the other side of the door. Elsie grabbed her robe and shrugged it on before calling for her to enter.

Anna came in followed by Beryl, Anna clutching a long white dress and Beryl several parcels. Elsie narrowed her eyes in suspicion

"You two wouldn't happen to be behind the mysterious disappearance of my dress would you?" She asked

"Who us? Never!" Said Beryl, dumping her armful down and plopping down onto Elsie's bed "that would be Daisy. I knew it would come in handy one day that she's as quiet as a mouse"

"Beryl! Give me my wedding dress back!" Elsie cried in dismay

"No" Beryl said shortly, as Anna stood watching the exchange with a grin on her face

"You would have me walk down the Isle in my under clothes would you?" Asked Elsie, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow

"Of course not, although I'm sure Charles would love it. You're just not wearing the green one."

"What's wrong with it?" Demanded Elsie

"Nothing is wrong with it" intoned Anna "we just thought it would suit better as your going away dress and that you deserved something new for your wedding." She added as she gestured to the dress in her arms

"Exactly and Anna here has kindly offered to help you get into it" Beryl said, beaming at her friend. Elsie gaped at the both, causing both of them to grin happily

"Very well" she said eventually and Anna immediately got to work. A little while later a knock came and Beryl peeped out the door

"Good morning Mrs Patmore, may I come in?" A voice said and Lady Edith stepped into the room.

"I merely came to see how the bride was holding up and brought this" she said opening her hand to reveal a sixpence

"My lady you shouldn't have" Elsie started to say but Lady Edith interrupted her.

"Of course I should have. You've done so much for our family the least I could do is to provide a sixpence. Besides its all Anna and Mrs Patmore would let me do"

"Quite right too" said Anna, as she fixed Elsie's hair, causing Elsie to glare and Edith to laugh.

"Ok the dress is new, the sixpence can be borrowed, so she just needs something old and blue" Beryl piped up.

"I have a necklace from my mother and its got sapphires set into it so that covers that" said Elsie firmly and handed to Anna to fasten around her neck.

"Well then I'll leave you to finish getting ready." Said Edith, smiling as she left the room.

"Present time!" Said Beryl excitedly grabbing the nearest parcel and throwing it into Elsie's lap "that one is from Anna" she added as Elsie carefully unwrapped it to find a new bottle of expensive scent

"Oh Anna you shouldn't have! She gushed brushing a few tears away

"It was the least we could do Mrs Hughes" said Anna slightly embarrassed by her reaction

"My turn!" Intoned Beryl chucking another box in her direction which contained a brand new electric toaster

"Your one is getting on a bit" explained Beryl shrugging

"And this one is from Mrs Crawley" said Anna handing her the last box. Elsie opened it to find a rather racy night gown and a note saying

"Its your wedding after all!"

"Oh my" she whispered, her blush deepening by the second especially as Beryl and Anna were now positively howling with laughter.

"Its time to go Mrs Hughes" called Daisy from the door and Mrs Hughes jumped her feet

"Hold your horses woman!" Said Beryl as she jumped up to give her best friend a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I just want to say, that even though Anna and I did all the hard work to get you two to finally see sense, that we're both extremely happy for you. Also, should he ever hurt you in any way we have some rather painful punishment organized for him"

Elsie wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, so she attempted to do both until Anna tactfully sheparded her out of the room.

Mr Carson was in a right state, although he had no idea why. He was marrying the woman of his dreams in just under an hour and then he was taking her to Scotland for their honeymoon. But he was as nervous as a mouse. What if she didn't pitch? What if she'd changed her mind? 'Oh for goodness sake Charles! What if there's a war? Or a tidlewave?' He chuckled. He wasn't exactly sure when he'd started using all her sayings but he found he loved them almost as much as he loved her. He had reduced Lady Mary into fits of giggles by unintentionally using one of her saying earlier when she'd come to wish him luck but he couldn't help it. He wished time would hurry up, he was getting more and more anxious waiting at the church and having Mr Bates shoot him worried glances every ten minutes wasn't helping much.

"Mr Carson we're ready to start" the minister told him so he went to stand in position. The music started and out of the corner of his eye he saw Bates's eyes widen in surprise. He turned to look and felt his jaw go slack. There was a vision walking down the aisle towards him. She was dressed in a long white dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, with a sapphire necklaces that made her grey eyes seem blue and Anna had done a loose bun, leaving a few curls loose to frame her face. All of this was topped off by the radiant smile that graced her face.

"Close your mouth Charles, you'll catch flies" she lightly teased when she reached him

"You look beautiful" he whispered and her smile widened even more.

Yes Charles Carson was certainly a very lucky man

**The end! **

**Thank you so much for reading :) :) my next mission will be a modern fic which is more daunting than I originally thought. First chapter should be up soon! **


End file.
